Pitch Black What the director didn't show you
by LadyEmmy
Summary: Okay.... Me, Vanilla Vodka and TV do not mix....Disclaimer: Pithc Black...Not wha they showed.. not in movie...which belongs to Vin Diesel, David Twohy and Radha Mitchell....No money made....just my wicked lil mind on not enough sleep.... too much vanill


He could smell her fear. And her arousal. He had been able to smell it ever since the bone yard. At first he'd thought it had been caused by the Merc, but he'd been wrong. He'd had the full brunt of it when he'd cornered her on the ship and knew that it was him.

Despite herself, she wanted him.

He had heard the way her heart beat had increased. The way her blood pounded faster through her veins. The way her wetness had grown. It had appealed to his primitive side. His animal side. It reached out to him and grabbed him and he could barely keep his instincts from taking over.

The fear would make it worth it.

"No one would blame you Carolyn. Save yourself," Riddick's gravelly voice reached out to her as she walked slowly up the ramp to the entrance to the ship.

Her legs felt weak, and she knew that it wasn't because of the climb from the bone yard. It was him. However long it would take them to flag down a passing ship. Alone. With Riddick.

She tried to force her heartbeat to slow down. Tried to force herself not to think about... anything. Except what was left of the crew. Imam. Jack. She had to think about them. She couldn't leave them behind. Not on this rock. Not with those things.

With a soft growl she turned and launched herself at Riddick. Jumping onto him and pushing him into the rain soaked earth. Mud splashed around them.

"You listen to me! I am the captain of this ship! I am not leaving anyone on this rock with those fucking things, you hear me?" she shouted into his face, making herself ignore the feel of his body beneath her. But she couldn't. And it lost her the moment of surprise.

Riddick quickly flipped her over him and spun her around, pulling her beneath him with the shiv at her throat. "Would you die for them?"

"Get that thing off of me," she hissed, forcing herself to stay angry. Anger would get her through this. Anger would keep everything else out of mind. The way his weight pressed down on her. The way that the sound of his voice sent a violent ache down between her legs making her muscles tighten.

"Shut up!" He said sharply, then decided on a different tact. He lowered his head, his lips just brushing her ear as he said, just above the sound of the rain. "You didn't answer me. Would you die for them?" God it was so strong now. Beneath the scent of death and rain and dirt. Her fear and arousal. It grabbed him.

"Yes Riddick, I would," she said shakily. "I would die for them."

He leaned up and pulled off his goggles and looked down at her. He slowly dragged the shiv down the front of her shirt, cutting into it. His silver eyes gleamed brighter as the material rent under the blade. "Interesting," he said slowly, and smelt her fear shoot up again. "What would you do to save them Carolyn?"

"What?" She questioned him, not liking the odd tone that entered into his voice.

Riddick lowered his head again, just touching his lips to the side of her neck. He felt her stiffen beneath him, but heard her heart thud harder in her chest. "What would you do to salve them?" He whispered in her ear. The low, rumbling sound of his voice the only thing she could hear as the rain fell away.

Her breath lodged in her throat as one large hand pressed against her flat stomach. Her muscles clenched underneath it. He pushed his hand up through the tiny bits of fabric that still held the shirt together. His hand closed over one breast and he heard her gasp. He felt the nipple tighten and press against his palm. Sliding his hand down just enough, he caught the hard bud between his fingers and pinched it just hard enough to draw a cry from her throat.

"Riddick." She squirmed under him. Oh god, this couldn't be happening. She had to get him off of her.

He pinched harder on her nipple and smiled as her cry turned to a rough moan. He pressed his mouth against the side of her neck, then drew back his lips exposing his teeth. He bit down just hard enough against her skin to leave faint marks and he felt her shudder beneath him. When he let go and whispered against her ear again, "What would you do?"

Would she be willing to give herself to a viscious killer to save them all. She knew that she could die at his hands even if she did. She couldn't stop him. She couldn't over power him, he was just too big. She shook as his fingers tightened on her nipple again. Everything she knew of him. Everything John's had told her about his crimes warred with the rebellions body. And she didn't care.

She whimpered and arched her back up off the ground, pressing her breast into his hand. His deep, rumbling laugh reverberated through him. He dropped the shiv into the puddle beside them and arched his body over her, his hands cupping her breasts as his mouth attacked one hard nipple, sucking it into his mouth. His fingers pinching at the other.

She tasted of rain and sweat. Her skin was chilled from it, but he felt her blood pound through her. He sucked harder at her nipple, the scream of pained pleasure from her exciting him. His blood flowed faster. His cock was rigid against the front of his pants. He released her one nipple and slid it around her, pulling her up into his arms. His teeth bit harder at her nipple and she whimpered, her hands reaching up to gasp at his rains licked head.

Riddick turned suddenly and pushed her against the ramp of the emergency ship, the overhanging tail of the ship keeping them out of the rain. He grabbed her wrists and pushed them to the ramp on either side of her head. He pushed her legs apart with his knees and stretched out over her, the length and weight of his large body pressing against her. He moved his hips, rubbing the hard length of his erection against her as his mouth buried against her neck, biting roughly as he growled against her skin.

Frye arched her back, a moan torn from her throat as she felt him rub against her. She wrapped her legs around the backs of his thighs, holding him tighter against her. She clenched her eyes tightly against the need she felt, but her hard nipples scraped against the rough material of his shirt and her moan grew. She tried to move her hands, but his grip only tightened around them. Her hips raised off the ramp, grinding against him.

Riddick growled against her neck, the movements of her hips against him, the feel of the apex of her thighs chandelling his hard cock drew his animal instincts. He pushed himself up to look down at her. Her blue eyes, almost black now, looked back at him and he growled. Lowering his mouth, he captured hers almost savagely. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, winding around hers, tasting hers. She tasted of fear. Nothing better than that.

Her legs tightened around his. Only a few layers of thin material separated them. Fuck! She craved more.

Letting go of her wrists, Riddick grabbed Carolyns legs and pried them from around his. He flipped her over and pulled her hips up as he unbuckled her weapon's belt and tossed it aside. He then hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her pants and pulled them down to her knees.

Carolyn gasped as the cold rain struck her bare flesh. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips and pulled her back against him. She could hear him groan as the curve of her ass fitted against him. She groaned as he pressed tightly to her, she could feel the length of his cock against her lips, a shudder running through her.

Sliding one hand up her back, he grabbed at her shoulder and pulled her up roughly against him. His hand slid down to grab at her breast, pinching the nipple tightly between his fingers. His breath came hard against her ear as he growled. The scent of her arousal was stronger now. He pushed his other hand down between her legs. One thick finger pushed between the folds of her lips and touched the hard knot of her clit.

Her head tipped back and a gasp escaped her. He could feel the slick heat of her as he rubbed hard against her clit, making her moan and her hips move. She reached behind her and grabbed at his hips, trying to pull him closer to her. A startled cry escaped her when he pushed his long, thick fingers down her lips and pressed two of them into her. Carolyn's eyes clenched tightly as he moved them in and out of her roughly, the heel of his hand pressing against her clit.

"Riddick," she groaned sharply, a shudder running through her.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it Carolyn? To fuck with the devil?" He growled in her ear, his fingers thrusting harder into her, faster. He could feel her wetness growing, dripping down his fingers as he fucked her harder. Letting go of her breast, he grasped her shoulder and pushed her down to her hands, his fingers never letting up their harsh thrusts. The whimpers and cries she made drove him. He could feel himself growing harder. He forced her legs father apart with his knees. He raised one hand and brought it down against the pale skin of her ass, the sharp sound making him growl with animal lust.

Carolyn whimpered, not in pain, but in surprise. No one had ever done this to her. Anyone she had ever been with had been gentle, caring. But Riddick. He had no care, no gentleness in him. But the response he elicited from her. She was ashamed. Yet when his hand came down over her ass again, her body stiffened in arousal. She bit her lip to keep from crying out at the sharp sting, she didn't want Riddick to know her shame.

But he already knew. He could smell her arousal grow stronger even under the scent of rain and dirt and it made him push his thick fingers harder into her. He wanted her to scream for him before he took her.

Hanging her head, Carolyn took the invasion of his fingers with growing pleasure. Her body tightened. He pushed her down harder, the hard points of her nipples rubbing against the ramp. Warm slick wetness clung to the insides of her thighs before she let go and gave into the waves of horrible pleasure and clenched her muscles around his fingers. Her scream echoed in his ears, drawing a smile to his full lips.

"That's it Carolyn. Good girl," he said slowly, his fingers slowly withdrawing from her. He reached for the front of his pants and quickly undid them, pushing aside the material. The thick, hard length of his cock, finally freed, throbbed with an almost unbearable ache. He curled his fingers around the base and gave his cock two hard strokes. The already thick head swelled even more before he grabbed Carolyn's hips and before she had even stopped shuddering, he thrust the entire length of himself into her.

She screamed in pain. She screamed in pleasure. The thickness of his cock stretching her lips wide. She heard his animal growl as her muscles tightened around him. His fingers dug into her hips as he steadied himself for a moment before pulling out of her. Carolyn keened at the emptiness his withdrawal left behind, but gasped as he pulled her back onto his cock. Her fingers tightened on the ramp as he again pulled out of her. He savored the sound of her whimpers before he plunged himself back into her.

Carolyn held on as tight as she could as Riddick's primitive instincts drove him into her again and again. Each thrust harder and faster. Her body shook from the assault, her fear growing as his growls lowered, became more gutteral. She wanted to fight him, make it stop, but the only thing she fought was the urge to beg for more.

Her cries grew sharper as again, the waves of pleasure warred with her shame. The pleasure won out. She screamed and shook as the pleasure ripped through her.

Riddick leaned over her back and bit at the back of her neck, leaving his mark on her as he continued to thrust himself into her. When she stopped shaking beneath him, he pulled his cock free of her, grasped her hips and pushed her over, rolling her onto her back. He quickly grabbed at her again, pulling her hips up onto his thighs and thrust his cock back into her again. He felt her body arch off of the ramp, her muscles clamping around him again as he rocked his hips, pushing hard and fast into her. Her wetness coated his cock, helping him push into her body.

Leaning his head down, he bit at her nipple, tugging it. Carolyn's hands reached for his head, holding his mouth to her breast. His grunts of lust seeped through her. She rocked with him, taking him in into her. Her body growing eager for him. Her cries matched his. Her legs wrapped around his hips.

Grasping his hands tight on her ass, Riddick held her tightly as he rolled back onto his feet, pulling her up with him. As his powerful legs pushed them upwards, Carolyn clung tightly to him. He walked them up the ramp and into the emergency ship, her body moving on his cock with each step.

Once he hit the floor of the ship, Riddick turned and shoved her up against the control panel. Carolyn gasped as her back struck the cold metal, the weight of his body pinning her there. He let go of her ass and took her hands from his head and slammed her wrists against the panel above her head. He held them with one hand, his other sliding down to cover her breast, squeezing it hard as his cock thrust up into her.

Her breaths came in short hard gasps. She tipped her head back and cried shakily as he filled her again and again. Her legs tightened around his hips, his thrusts pinning her hips to the panel. She heard his animal growls against the side of her neck. His mouth and teeth abrading the skin. Her body writhed beneath his.

"Riddick!" She cried suddenly as her body stiffened again.

Riddick continued to thrust into her, the screams filling him, driving him. His body started to tighten. His cock throbbed unbearably. But he wanted one last scream from her. Just one more.

She didn't fail him. Carolyn tipped her head back and screamed helplessly as his cock drove into her mercilessly. She shuddered against him. Her body felt wrung out.

Riddick growled loudly in her ear and thrust into her one last time. The thick spill of his release filled her, the throbbing of his cock made her shudder. He sunk his teeth against her neck, his own body shaking against her. He steadied himself against her for a moment, his breath only slightly quicker as he controlled himself.

He stepped back and Carolyn's legs fell from around his hips. She collapsed to her knees to the floor and looked up at him, her breathing still rough. His fingers reached out to her hair and curled into the short wet strands of blond. He tugged her head closer and Carolyn found herself opening her mouth for him to slide the head of his cock inside. Her lips closed around him, but he pushed deeper into her mouth. She tasted herself on him, tasted him. She heard him groan as she swallowed him deeper. Her teeth teasing around the head of his cock. He thrust into her mouth slowly, his fingers tightening in her hair. When he pulled out of her mouth, he released her hair and looked down at her.

"Let's go get the others."


End file.
